User talk:B1bl1kal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat! Thanks for your edit to the Lava Shrine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 20:10, November 7, 2009 Sun Do In the begining of the page you wrote that the village made it's first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deception but later in the page you talk about the events of Deadly Alliance that appeared before. So you should mention that the first time that the village was spoken off was in Li Mei's bio of Deadly Alliance. Kuro Selas 21:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for editing that. Kuro Selas 13:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that was my bad: I was in bit of a hurry, helped fixin' everything in the Internet with info & crap. I'm sorry I couldn't respond to that earlier yesterday. Don't cha judge me! 16:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol I'm no judging you. No problem. Kuro Selas 20:00, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol yessir. & oh yeah, that "Don't cha judge me!" stuff, that was my all time favorite & philosophical catchphrase. Not only it's because I'm a Libra (Greek: "the scales" which also means "judgement"), it was also because I got that from two of all my favorite characters from My Name Is Earl, Joy Turner & her mama Connie Darville. Don't cha judge me! 23:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know that series. It's very cool I used to watch it lol Kuro Selas 23:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Me too, man. I used to watch it all the time. lol... Who's your favorite character in that series? Don't cha judge me! 23:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Mine is Randy, those childish actions always find a way of making me laugh lol. Kuro Selas 23:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Mine is Joy, she's so frickin' nasty & a little bit crude, yet at the same time, she's sexy & funny as hell, always bring a warm smile on my face. Just like that song "Joy" by Harry Nilsson: "Joy to the world, was a beautiful girl. But to me, Joy meant only sorrow". Lmao Don't cha judge me! 23:59, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Joy is really cool indeed. She is really funny and at the same time completely evil. Outerworld Investigation Angency I edited the Outer World Investigation Agency, thanks for the logo. Kuro Selas 22:57, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Anytime bud. Don't cha judge me! 23:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Kreat-a-kombatant Do you like to create your own characters? There's a contest going on the wiki if you like it. Kuro Selas 23:19, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Really? & what's the prize for the winner of this contest? Don't cha judge me! 23:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah really. The rules are in here . The deadline is February 2nd. If you check out my blog you will see the ones that I created. Kuro Selas 23:43, January 28, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'm convinced. Thank you but I have respectfully decline the offer. I'm gonna be lookin' for a permanent part-time job this next month while deciding to keep or quit my Thursday volunteer job at DAVA art studios soon. I worked really well with the adults and the kids there. Best job there is. Don't cha judge me! 23:59, January 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Art studios? That's cool. Are you American? Kuro Selas 00:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep, Yep. Straight up from the U.S. nation & born a Chicano. Though, & plus, believe it or not: I had like total understanding & linguistic skill in both white English (for Caucasians/white folks) & black English (for Afro-Americans/black folks). Especially white English since middle school. I been using it all the way (carefully) and everybody just treated very fairly, in spite of the fact that I sounded Southern, like a real country boy. lol Don't cha judge me! 00:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Lol. I'm Portuguese. My English could be a lot better if I had more time to practice. Something I might just get to do in the future since I'm planning on going abroad for a couple of years. Kuro Selas 00:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that's cool, man. I like to travel anywhere in world. I'm a free spirit. As for me, I just spoke English regularly thoughout my life since I was 3 & half years old. All dozen members of my family (whose some of their names I had a little problem pronouncin' and even rememberin') from both sides (my mom from Mexico City, Mexico, & my late dad from something 'V' in possibly Mexico or some other country outside Mexico) just normally dealt with me & my "amazing" English. Not because they're jealous or anything like that, they just accept me who I am. After all we're family. Don't cha judge me! 00:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Good job Good job adding the pages of the relics and updating the weapon pages. Just thought I'd let you know I'll try to add anything if I can. Fulgore2005 21:52, 1 February 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. I too, will let ya know & see I bring in more relics pictures and let y'all know immediately. & of course, now don't get me wrong, I ask you & everybody else here to help create a few sub-sections under character's pages for the modern items that are also the collectible relics from the Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, as I've already did, seperately, for the ancient items (also relics) with their own created pages as well under the category of Artifacts as well. That's all the favor I asked. Oh wait. Nevermind, I believe I got it all under control. Since I just found out that Artifacts category also means and requires modern items as relics and artifacts along with the ancient ones as well. & I gotta get it done quickly 'til 4pm 'cause the Superbowl football game is comin' up today & I don't wanna miss the fun. Catch ya later... Don't cha judge me! 22:12, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Fan Art B1bl1kal, I'm surprised. You, after making nearly 1,000 constructive edits on the wiki, now need to be warned. You should know better than to place fan art on an encyclopedic article. Don't do it again. 02:19, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Ok. Won't do it, I promised. I was not aware of this type of thing until now. This is just new to me. But hey, don't aim at me, blame on the other guys that did it long before I'd even placed a fan art on an encyclopedic article. I'm just sayin'... Don't cha judge me! 02:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) : It's alright, just don't do it again. And, it's been a rule here at Mortal Kombat Wiki for as long as I can remember. And, any time another individual places fan art on an encyclopedic article, they are warned. Don't take offense, just don't do it again. Keep the fan art on User Pages and Blogs, and out of the encyclopedia portion of the site. 02:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) You got it. It's alright man. & CavalierTunes, if you and/or anybody else within the Mortal Kombat Wiki require any help with needing some important pics, proper spelling & grammer, additional info or whatever, don't be afraid to come to me whenever you need. Ok? Don't cha judge me! 02:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Quan Chi's Throne Hello B1bl1kal I tried to get some images of the throne but this is the best I've got: The quality is not very good since it was ripped of Baraka's Mortal Kombat Gold ending. Regards Kuro Selas 09:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC) That's ok Kuro Selas. This will do for now. I know I've already asked afew others to do this for Quan Chi's Throne by ripping the right picture out of the picture entitled Quan Chi's Throne from ''MK Mythologies: Sub-Zero'' within ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'''s Krypt and Extras kontent gallery, but this will totally just do that. Ya know what I mean? I think the quality is ok. Plus I like Quan Chi who is one of my favorite Mortal Kombat characters because he's still a coolest villian & clever mofu. He has already this cool-lookin' throne of Edenia as its new king as shown in Baraka's ''Mortal Kombat Gold'' ending. This picture is great. Really. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:43, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you like it. If you need anything else just let me know. I like Quan Chi, I thought he looked great in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. By the way do you know if there is any page talking about this weapon: Regards Kuro Selas 18:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) No Problem. Oh snap! Look at the time. I gotta go to work at the DAVA art studio and have everything ready for next week's art show. Take care, man. Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:08, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice job! Just wanted to say nice job on the arena articles. I like how they're turning out. SmokeSound off! 21:39, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. But sometimes, a guy's work is never finished. know what I'm sayin'? Don't cha judge me! 21:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Images Hello Biblical (is this the code name ? lol) Well I wanted to ask you if you can tell me where have you been finding those amazing images from the krypt of Deadly Alliance. If you can let me know. Regards Kuro Selas 20:25, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yep it's me B1bl1kal (still my secret code name lol) Anyway Kuro Selas (is that too the secret code name as well. lol jk), I found some more of these images for these funny items shown in the Krypt and Extras kontent gallery special features of ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance''. Simply by lookin' them up (such as Nitara's ''Blood'' energy drink, Li Mei's ''Outworld Modeling Agency'', Reptile's ''Lizarderm'' & and Quan Chi's ''Kind of Black & Blue'' music album which is also called Quan Chi on the Sax) on Bing or Google on the web. But the few more other images (such as Moloch the Hobbyist, Hsu Hao's ''Mortal Kandies'', Drahmin's ''Bug Blaster'' and Shang Tsung's ''Insouls''), I can't seem to find them. So I was wonderin' that maybe you could or anybody else we knew on this wiki page, please help out by finding these images on the web, or ripped them off from the game Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance for me and place them on the items within MK's Extras category? Thank you. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to help out. I've been trying to rip out the images from the MK: DA disk for a long time, after seeing you create those items I tried again but I can't seem to find a way inside the pak, the only thing I got from the krypt are some of the videos, such as the promo and some tests. Regards Kuro Selas 20:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. Let just hope that we can spread the word and see that anybody else can help us out with that. God knows that we all need all the help we can get. Ya know what I mean? Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:11, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I know what you mean. Well nice job on those extras, seeing you bring that to the wiki made me go back to playing Deadly Alliance for a while. I've got to learn how to rip the krypt. lol Best Regards Kuro Selas 09:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Shoot, me too, man. I just loved goin' back playin' Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks, ''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'', ''Mortal Kombat: Deception'' & ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon''. Not to mention, sometimes I play ''Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero'' on Playstation, though I'm still tryin' to perform a fatatlity move on Scorpion in the Shaolin Temples level before I can finally beat him up in the Prison of Souls level. lol... Anyway, I'm halfway finishin' up the Artifact category and Armageddon's Relics category . I'll keep y'all updated on that. Anything else, holla back at your boy. Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol nice to hear a holla in the middle of so much English lol I've got so many projects here stuck that I don't know which to finish first. I'm thinking that maybe I'll finish the MK: Shaolin Monks walkthrough since I think it will be important for the wiki to have faqs because it will call more attention to it. Regards Kuro Selas 21:39, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey that's good. Really good. Yeah. Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:01, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey man what's up? I'm new to this wiki and I was just wondering something about the new MK 2011 coming out soon. My question is, with the new tag team system will you be able to fight with your friends and not just the computer? Opniklar987 I guessed that is possible man. I don't know. & yeah, not just the computer... One more question: who are you? Don't cha judge me! 21:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) One guide created lol. It's a drag trying to find who edited the talk page without signing, so I singed his/her name for him/her lol Best Regards Kuro Selas 22:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kuro Selas. I've just met the new guy named Opniklar987. Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:48, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I was the one who signed for him lol well there is another new user but that one is messing up some pages adding images without thinking first...=/ Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I hear ya. I just hate it when some morons keep distruptin' the natural order of things as well as puttin' up the wrong images without even thinking first. Not even enough to give a second thought about it. =l Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:18, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I think this one is not a moron. lol. He's just new at all this and he's making some mistakes but I talked to him and I hope he gets better at editing soon. Well I wanted to ask you if you can help me with a page I've wanted to finish for quite some time, which is the Fatalities Theater. Have you seen it? By the way have you seen this blog post? If you have can you tell me what you think of those ideas? Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) My bad. lol. Nah. I haven't checked out the Fatalities Theater nor the blog post you talked about. But I'm dying to see it. I'll see them when I have the time to check it out and see for myself. Ok? Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:50, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok no problem. Give me your thoughts about them when you see them. Best Regards Kuro Selas 23:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Will do, bro. Peace... Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello B1bl1kal I wanted to ask you to be more careful when adding an image to a page, the Quan Chi's page as already been cleaned twice because it had way too many images. The wiki is undergoing an image cleanup so pay attention to the galeries and to the page's structure before adding anything to the page. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 21:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Sorry about that Kuro Selas. Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:25, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Reply Well the images are pretty good. But there is one thing I don't like in Siann, Mika and Sora's page, two of the images narrow the text too much, that was the structure problem I was refering to. I know you are one of our best editors and you have made a lot, and I mean A LOT of excellent edits here so I didn't want to nag you with type of things (And also because we always got along pretty well) but we could really use a restructure in some pages so if you can help with that we would appreciate it. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 21:50, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I understand. Sorry about that little structure problem with Siann, Mika and Sora's page. & you're so right. But you're also still one of the best editors I've ever met, with the stuff you done. Beautiful. I too don't wanna nag ya with such type of things nor brag about it either. Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:52, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Hey thanks. Nice to know there is an avid MK fan here. Yes. everything I know or something that needs a little extra information, I'll put it here in this Wiki. I'll try to help out a little more later if theres any pages that need fixin'. Hope you get MK2011 when it comes out. I know I already have x]. (Cry0$ting94) Same here, but with my own, sweet little knack for extra info & more other stuff. lol... & Thanks you. I sure hope so. I been dyin' to play the [[Mortal Kombat (2011)|''MK (2011)]] game. Seriously. Best Reagrds B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:47, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Jarek's Vest I'm sorry I fixed the page for you. Sheesh. Don't put lines in and then stop them. --Azeruth 21:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry too. But from now on, let me do all fixin'. Plus I gotta put few more Relics left and then finish them up. Ok? Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:14, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I worked on it again before you posted this, but I'll let you do what you're doing in the future. --Azeruth 21:15, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Same to you. If you need help with anything, you know where to find me. Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:21, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Editing I don't know who put you in charge of the relics's articles but as far as I know, any user can edit this wikia with wisdom and if anyone want to help (like Azeruth did in Jarek's Vest), then you should be grateful because we are doing to you a great favor. I told you several times that in those relics' articles, we don't need unnecesary info like the history of the characters (those are already in the characters' articles). You have to edit like you did in Razor-Rimmed Hat because is very clean and only have info about Kung Lao's use of his hat. Now that I'm here, this is the answer to your message in my Talk Page: "I did edit Shao Kahn's Helmet a long time ago but I didn't edit Mileena's Veil". So, remember: this is a community of MK fans and we want to help to doing a great work to make justice to the MK franchise and its info. Dragon NJMB 01:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You didn't leave any messages for me. But I'm sorry I was a little bit harsh on you. It just as a fellow MK fan, we all gonna be sober & focused, & gotta work together however we can. Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Conical Asian Hat Hello B1bl1kal There is no need to thank me, we're all here to help each other and team work is really important in a wiki. Well I was thinking that info could still be added to that page like the differences in Raiden's hat, since it changed a lot since MK1. What do you think? Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 11:59, April 18, 2011 (UTC) You're totally right; team work is important indeed. & yeah, a lot has changed. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:30, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Completion of Relics Cateogry Well I'm here to congratulate you on finishing the Relics category, you've done an amazing job. I restored the Relics page, because categories are not fit to held information, they are supposed to be there for easy acess to similar pages so a Relics page is needed. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 19:37, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Plus, it was not easy gettin' all the right info & pictures to complete the "Relics" category for these past couple of months. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:15, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Warning Your edit to the IP's talk page was unnecessary. I have blocked users for that before. Don't do it again. SmokeSound off! 18:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) What are you talking about? I haven't been to that IP's talk page thing. B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :This. You might want to check with me before declaring one of my warnings false. SmokeSound off! 16:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) You mean that, about the mess on the Shadow Priests page? Maybe I may have a bit harsh, but that was just a warning to some fool who just committed vadalism by erasing and ruining the powers & abilites section on the Shadow Priests page. Why didn't you say so? B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :I understand that you were frustrated and I saw what the user did. I'm not even sure if that was a willful act of vandalism, as the other edit made was legitimate. However, I was noting that I have blocked other users for attacking non-vandal users. If they have crossed you, tell them to stop and notify me or one of the other administrators. Try not to insult them. SmokeSound off! 16:57, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I will. Thank you & it won't happen again. I've just hated being so busy. It just wastin' my time, especially on other stuff that I wanna & gotta do. I'm pretty sure that happened to you, right? Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :Happens a lot. That's why I usually don't say anything. I work days and nights so I'm sometimes tired and easily aggravated. SmokeSound off! 17:09, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I hear ya. It's the same reason that I don't say much to anybody & I just keep my mouth shut, especially when I'm tired, depleted & undr stress. Seriously. Best regards B1bl1kal Shang Tsung's Island I think the only 2 pictures for the Island are on there that I know of. --Azeruth 20:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) That's alright. I'll help. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:33, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Various things Before to that, congratulations by completing the Relics' articles, I know that you did an awesome work with those. Ad talking about those: 1.- I'm noting that several of them still have unnecesary information like the story of the relic's users and erroneous like the Hooks being inside of the Hookswords' article. Do you wanted that I check them for you or you wanted to do it by yourself? (if this is the case, then I can list everything that I think must be changed and if you disagreed then we can discuss them). Ok we can do that. But not now. I'm afraid that some of us are gonna be super busy, my friend. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Second, where do you get that image in the Vaeternus' article? I never see it in anywhere. Greetings! Dragon NJMB 08:06, April 22, 2011 (UTC) When I was about to get off the computer as my computer timer was complete due to the official 180 minute-timer policy of my favorite library, the Aurora Public Library Central Branch, I stumbled a picture under the name Vaeternus on Google. As my timer was almost over, I figured "What the heck" and I've just done it before I left. Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:30, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello I wanted to ask you where did you find the info about the Houan Chains. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 12:42, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I got the first info for the Houan Chains (which ware Zombie Liu Kang's weapons) from Raiden's alternate ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon'' bio from the Fenixware.net website, & the last info (which is necessiary for Zomble Liu Kang) from the FDMK website where they also got the Relics and whatnot. Best regards B1bl1kal Hmmm I see I used to go to FDMK since they have a lot of stuff that is really hard to find. I found Raiden's bio (Mortal Kombat: Armageddon official site is now history so it was hard to found the bio =/) Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 17:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I hear ya. Plus I found the info & reference when I first stumbled upon the Houan sect while on FDMK before I placed them as a new page in the MK Wiki. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 18:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the edit Thanks for the edit on the Cyborg Weapons page. Emperor Scorpion 00:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion No prob. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Pic change question Just wondering why you changed the picture for the Zhu Zin article stub. Not that it matters, I don't care if people update my pics, just that it looks like it's the exact same image. Again, just wondering. -Rm2kking 17:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry about that, dude. All of us just got way too busy that we have sometimes overlooked. Plus you should have capitalize (AaBbCc) the name of the picture. Trust me, it totally helps. Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:38, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Nah it's cool dude. I'm not upset or anything. Was just wondering why the picture was swapped with an identical file. Thank's for taking the time to clear that up for me. And I will capitalize the names of pics from now on as well. -Rm2kking 18:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool. It's really great to meet ya Rm2kking. If you got any problems with your editing or you need help with anything else, I'll be there on the double. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:30, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Howdy You're #3 on the list of members with the most achievement points on this site, which drew me towards your page, and after reading your info, made me curious, who's your favorite Mortal Kombat ''character? And why? Kapodaco! 21:50, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Well howdy to you sir. Well, now that you have ask, here are my two answers: My favorite character: Quan Chi Why: He's a powerful sorcerer and a clever mastermind. & he'd always got these hot lady assassins (which are Kia, Jataaka and Sareena, and Siann, Mika and Sora) at his side & his command. Best Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 22:00, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Futhermore my good sir, I've originally achieved the #2 on the list of members & real wikipedia contributors with the most achievement points on the site a couple of weeks ago until some wanna-be or some slacker just upstage me later. Thank you very much. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for calling me a "wanna-be or some slacker." --Azeruth 02:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Ouch Ruth. 0__0. (Hangingmanpeter0 02:24, May 6, 2011 (UTC)) No, no, no. I'm sorry. I didin't mean what I just said. It's been a long pretty long day & my mind sorta played tricks on me. B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a problem. --Azeruth 02:29, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you... Oh man, I think my eyes are totally red. Looks like I was right about today. Maybe I should diffenitely get some rest. Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 02:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's best to rest up from a long day... (Hangingmanpeter0 02:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC)) It's alright, I don't think any less of ya, like it was never said. Kapodaco! 23:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. Likewise. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 23:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't know what happened! Hey man, sorry about messing up your talk page there. I honestly don't know how that happened. I was trying to say that Quan Chi is one of my favorite characters too, and then there was an error message, and then your talk page was all jumbled into one big block of text. And my comment didn't even appear! So sorry about that, I hope you don't think I did it intentionally. -Rm2kking 02:38, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :We probably wrote a message around the same time, mine went in first so it had an edit conflict and you didn't realize it. Happens to me occasionally when fixing vandals xD --Azeruth 02:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Of course not Rm2kking. I don't think you did it on purpose. It's ok. When did this message/edit error happened? Yesterday? - B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:16, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. Let's just hope something like this doesn't happened again, guys. I'd really hate to think about it, especially whwen it happens. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 21:45, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Realm images Sorry, I forgot to save the captures with proper names, thank you for uploading them again. I try not to forget this issue next time. Notanmkfan 20:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC)notanmkfan Hey it's no problem. It's ok. I'm just here & there to always lend a helpin' hand. Plus, unofficially on the behalf of my fellow ''MK fans and Wikipedia contributors, I'm happy to say thank you, & most of all, welcome aboard. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 20:35, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Why you do it Why you upload already uploaded images so you they can be your own!? it annoys everyone! [[User:GunBlazer|'Gun']][[User talk:GunBlazer|'Blazer']] 16:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC)